¡Hagamos una PORNO!
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Por todos lados Hiroto escucha acerca de un "proyecto" pero nadie le quería revelar de qué se trataba, ¿los organizadores? Su novia Ulvida y su mejor amigo Midorikawa. ¿Sería capaz Ulvida de un acto tan "ilícito"? Rogaba que no. HIROxULVI!


**¡Hello everybody! Es hora de un HiroUlvi ¡yaaaaay! Antes que nada, si están leyendo esto ¡GRACIAS! Y si dejarán review ¡GRACIAS! Y lean hasta el final ¿sí? Notas al final. Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 aunque en sueños Handa es MÍO, y cuando me despierto él no está TT-TT. Enjoy.**

Durante el último par de semanas, había tratado por todos los medios de hacer que al menos UNA persona en todo el internado le diera siquiera una pista de lo que estaba pasando. Algo le estaban ocultando.

Bien podían fingir pero cada vez que Hiroto se les acercaba cortaban la conversación y la cambiaban drásticamente. Algunos incluso daban cualquier excusa idiota para alejarse de él, y unos más nisiquiera le dirigían la palabra. Aunque algunos pocos eran amables con él. Demasiado para su gusto y para como los conocía.

-Oye, Clara…- Vio a la pequeña entrando a su habitación y se acercó a ella.

-¡Oh Hooola, Hiroto!- Saludaba claramente nerviosa.- ¿¡Cómo has estado! ¡Qué bueno que bien! ¿Y qué haces por acá?- Hablaba rápidamente.

-…Vivo aquí.

-¡Cierto! ¡Eres t-tan intel-ligente! Bueno mejor me voy ¡Un gusto saludarte!- Titubeó y en un segundo cerró la puerta colocando el seguro dejando a delantero confundido y harto. ¿Algo tan grave le estaban escondiendo? No aguantaba los secretos. Y sí, sonaba algo como Midorikawa, sin embargo era obvio que tenía que ver con él.

-Pues bueno. Si nadie me tiene que decir no tengo que cruzar palabra para averiguarlo.- Se convencía mentalmente. – Es cuestión de ser cauteloso. –

Miró el reloj, ya casi era hora de cenar, supuso que en unos minutos todos en Sun Garden estarían reunidos en el comedor o en la planta baja. Escuchó voces por las escaleras, y sin hacer tanto ruido corrió y se aventó a uno de los sillones de la sala y para no levantar sospechar cerró los ojos fingiendo estar profundamente dormido apoyado sobre sus manos juntas.

-… ¿Y cómo están tan seguros que Kiyama no sabe?- Esa era la voz de Keeve.

_-"¿Qué yo no sé qué?"_- Se intrigó más sin abrir sus ojos

-Pues porque nadie le ha dicho nada. ¿Qué no ves que lo hemos evitado por semanas?- Habló Maquia.

-Además Ulvida está organizando todo sin levantar sospechas.- Reconoció la voz de Zell.

_-"¿¡Ulvida está detrás de…lo que sea esto!"_- Cómo pudo ser tan despistado como para no preguntarle a su novia qué se traían todos entre manos.

-Sería una desgracia si Hiroto se entera…- Se lamentaba Keeve. El pelirrojo se tensó al oírla. Ahora más que curioso estaba preocupado. ¿Qué tenía que ver Ulvida en todo esto? ¿Y por qué algo que la involucraba a ella lo afectaría a él? Prefirió no sacar conclusiones si no, comenzaría su paranoia.- Hiroto-kun…-Su ex-compañera al parecer ya había notado su presencia.

-¿Está… dormido?- Interrumpió Maquia. Apretó más sus ojos al mismo tiempo que intentaba relajar su cuerpo para no ser descubierto y escondió más su cabeza entre sus brazos.- ¡Ay no! ¿Y si nos escuchó?- Se alarmó.

-¿Cómo nos va escuchar si está hasta roncando?- Le restaba importancia el peliblanco.-Aún así deberíamos tener más cuidado al hablar de esto.- Las demás asintieron y se alejaron cambiando el tema.

En cuanto notó que se habían ido abrió sus ojos aún oculto entre sus brazos y con un poco de su cabello y suspiró estresado.

_-"En qué te metiste, Ulvida…"_- Se preguntaba varias veces internamente.

-¿Hiro-kun…?- Reconoció la voz de Ulvida. Instintivamente volvió a cerrar sus ojos. La sintió cerca. Ella lo movía levemente del hombro y estaba sentada junto a él en un intento por despertarlo.- Hiroto…- Fingió despertar y bostezar un par de veces. Eso de fingir se le daba bien. - ¿Te sientes mal?- Le cuestionó algo preocupada. Le sonrió amablemente dándole a entender que estaba bien.

-No te preocupes. Es que me dio algo de sueño.- La convencía.

-Quizá porque no has comido.- Se levantó y le ofreció su mano.-No quiero que te andes durmiendo en todos lados por no comer bien.- Éste gustoso aceptó la mano de su novia y se dejó guiar hasta el comedor con los demás. Tomaron asiento con los demás. La peliazul conversaba animadamente con una de las chicas del antiguo equipo de Osamu, y una que otra vez regañaba a Midorikawa por según ella, "tragar como cerdo".

Mientras tanto Hiroto estaba disperso, obviamente no tenía idea de qué era eso en lo que su novia estaba metida. ¿Y si era peligroso? Pensaba en una forma de saberlo y sabía que tendría que ser sin la ayuda de alguien. Estaba preocupado por ella.

Esa noche se encerró en su cuarto. Se recostó en su cama esperando a que Ulvida se fuera dormir. No le dio la cabeza mas que para preguntarle directamente si estaba involucrada en algo malo. Un "plan" simple y hasta tonto. La quería demasiado, no se podía dar el lujo de pensar en algo que le llevara días.

El cuarto de Ulvida quedaba frente el suyo así que era muy fácil saber cuándo salía o entraba. Al poco rato escuchó cómo alguien giraba una perilla cerca y vio una sombra detenerse cerca.

-Es ella.- Lo supo al oír su voz. Estaba a punto de hablar con ella, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más con ella. Una voz algo chirriante y alegre.- Midorikawa…- Susurró.

Sus voces se oían más lejanas cosa que le hizo pensar que habían ingresado al cuarto de Ulvida, aunque…

- ¿¡Están los dos SOLOS en el cuarto!- Se tapó la boca esperando a que no lo escucharan. Abrió su puerta lentamente. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Miró el reloj de su celular que ya marcaba que eran casi las doce de la noche.

_-"¿¡ESTÁN SOLOS A ÉSTA HORA!"_- Sería gratificante por fin tener una excusa para cobrarse de todas las veces que pasó vergüenza por culpa de Midorikawa. Aunque por dentro parecía perro rabioso, lo disimulaba bien.- Serénate. Calma. No ha pasado nada todavía… ¡Ni que fuera a pasar algo! Tranquilidad…- Hiroto sabía que acciones al arranque de furia no traerían nada bueno, y quizá estaba creyendo cosas demasiado rápido. Pegó su oído a la puerta mientras se recargaba en ella.

-¿…Y te gustó?- Escuchó a Midorikawa en un tono divertido.

-Eres el mejor…- Respondió Ulvida.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que querrías que se repitiera.- Juraría que en esos momentos estaba usando su carita de perro faldero.

-No. Además debes estar cansado. Hiciste un gran esfuerzo.- Ambos se echaron a reír. El pobre Hiroto mordía su puño para evitar gritar. Estaba algo decepcionado ¿Ulvida lo estaba engañando con Midorikawa? ¡Si apenas los había dejado escasos dos minutos solos! Midorikawa no era tan flojo como todos pensaban.

Sin embargo primero estaba furioso. Quizá todo el internado sabía que tenían un tipo de "Aventura" y veían al pelirrojo como "El cornudo" del siglo. Alejó sus pensamientos cuando ellos volvieron a su conversación.

-Pasando a otra cosa.- Ulvida llamó la atención del peliverde.- ¿Ya le preguntaste a Nagumo si quería "unirse"?

_-"¿¡Ese tulipán también! ¿¡Con cuántos me ha engañado mi Ulvi-chan!"_- Pensaba mientras miraba al cielo…o al techo.

-Le dije en la mañana pero me dijo que él no está para cosas tan divertidas.- Bufó.- Aunque me dijo que si tú quieres nos puede grabar.- Dijo con entusiasmo.- Ah y como somos muchos me prometió que también convencería a Suzuno-san de traer su cámara.

-Eso está bien.- Ulvida sonaba aliviada.- Algo más…

_-"Acábenme de matar…"_- Imploraba el ojiverde.

-¿Qué pasó con el trío?

_-"¡Noooo!"- _Chillaba internamente ahogándose en sus lágrimas.

-¡Sí lo vamos a hacer! Maquia y Zell ya hicieron la prueba en el cuarto de Maquia. – Respondía tranquilamente.- Sólo que fue el día que fuimos al parque acuático porque no querían que los demás escucharan TODO el ruido.

-Ahhh ¿Por eso al día siguiente Maquia no se pudo levantar de la cama?- Era más una afirmación de parte de la peliazul.

-Exacto.- Afirmó el peliverde.- Y fue el día que Zell traía el dolor de cadera.

_-"Oséa que Zell y Maquia…qué ASCO"_- Pensaba Hiroto mientras se retorcía y agitaba su cabeza intentando borrar esas imágenes de su mente, y sin dejar de poner atención en lo que pudieran decir.

-¡Qué bien! entonces ya habrán practicado para nuestro trío- Se alegraba Ulvida sin saber que hacía más miserable a su novio.

-Ya tenemos cubierto quién va a grabar.- Añadía Midorikawa.- Ah otra cosa…-

Hiroto no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír. Él y Ulvida nisiquiera habían hecho "eso" porque querían esperar a estar listos. ¡Y porque apenas tenían dieciséis años! O casi. Y se venía a enterar que la chica ¡ya hasta pensaba en tríos! y lo engañaba con su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué estás buscando?-Se oía que la chica le cuestionaba a su amigo.

-¡Lo encontré!- Exclamó.- ¿Sabor a chicle o que brillen en la oscuridad?

_-"Ay no…"_

-Creo que…-Decía insegura.- Que brillen en la oscuridad. - Optó.- Me recuerdan a Hiroto.

-Y la muy cínica me recuerda en éstos momentos.- Masculló por lo bajo dolido. No podía seguir oyendo eso. Cabizbajo regresó a su habitación. No lloró. Sólo se preguntó toda la noche si algo hizo mal. Si de verdad Ulvida no lo quería tanto como decía, como él la amaba a ella. Ahora lo dudaba. Y eso lo hería. Aún así no se mostraría débil ante ellos.

-Si ellos así lo quieren, bien. No tengo por qué arrastrarme.- Ya mañana vería qué haría. En algún momento del día tendría que cruzarse con toda esa bola de traidores. Actuaría lo normal posible, y ellos le rogarían a él.

-Pues entonces, Midorikawa.- La oyó de nuevo. No se levantó, hundió más su cara en su almohada.- No queda más. Será un placer llevar esto a cabo.

-Igual, mi bella dama.- Respondía cortésmente el joven.- Pues así ¡hagamos una PORNO!

_-"¡Me lo temía…!"_

-Cállate, Mido.- Le regañaba la chica.- Hiroto puede estar dormido.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento.- Se disculpó nerviosos, no quería provocarla…

Se levantó muy temprano. Planeaba estar fuera toda la tarde. No ver ninguna cara conocida de Sun Garden. Aunque alguien más al parecer tenía planes parecidos.

-¿Qué hay, Kiyama?- Nagumo pasaba a su lado. Desinteresado, con las manos en los bolsillos. El ojiverde reconoció que se trataba de él y por eso se siguió de largo sin mirarlo.

Por otro lado Nagumo se extrañó un poco del comportamiento de su compañero. Generalmente anda todo el día sonriendo y saludando, parecía Miss Universo.

- ¡Oye! ¡Hiroto!- Volvió a llamarlo pero éste lo volvió a ignorar sin detenerse. Hasta que escuchó unos pasos acelerados hacia él y al instante miró a Nagumo frente a él. Nadie lo ignoraba.- ¡Te estoy hablando! qué te pa...

-¡Cállate! no me vuelvas a hablar.- Cortó a Nagumo.

-¿Y se puede saber qué te hice para que estés así?- Cuestionó levemente alterado y con los brazos cruzados.- Porque yo no recuerdo haberte ofendido ni nada.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- Susurró apretando sus puños para después reflejar la molestia desde el día anterior.- ¡Tú también estás involucrado en la cosa esa que tiene planeada Ulvida! ¡Y no me dijiste nada!- Nagumo arqueó una ceja.

-Oséa que ya lo sabes.- Y al parecer eso le molestó más.- ¿Eso es todo? además tu noviecita me dijo que no te dijera nada de la PORNO que hace con el helado. Si quieres reclamarle a alguien díselo a ella.- Colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca y siguió por donde caminaba.

-¿¡Y encima sabes detalles! Claro, como tú eres el que va a grabar.- Decía con ironía.- ¿Cómo es que tú accediste?- Espetó de nuevo haciendo que Nagumo lo mirara.

-Me dijo que sería divertido.- Reveló restándole importancia.- Claro que no sabía si te molestarías o no, por eso no te dijo nada. Para cuando te enteraras ya todo estaría hecho.- Se volvió a girar y al fin dejó solo a Hiroto.

-Sigo sin creerlo.- Hablaba para él mismo. Llegó al jardín trasero y se dejó caer de espaldas bajo un árbol. El más alejado. Miró a los más pequeños los cuáles ya los habían puesto a jugar desde temprano. No notó que su Hermana estaba ahí. Ella sin embargo lo divisó a la distancia y se preocupó. Se veía cabizbajo. Deprimido.

-Hiroto... ¿Qué te pasa?- Volteó y miró a Hitomiko acercarse a él. Fingió una sonrisa y volvió a girar su mirada al firmamento. Ella se hincó quedando a su altura.

- Que no puedo creer que Ulvida...- Prefirió dejar el tema. Le dolía. Aunque cuando miró a la peliverde ésta lo veía preocupado. Pero no justamente por suponer que habían tenido una "pelea de novios".

-Oh no...¿Te enteraste de la PORNO que está haciendo?- Hiroto se alejó de ella y se levantó.

-¿¡También lo sabías!- Eso lo descolocó por completo. La miraba de una forma furiosa y a la vez triste. Hasta su hermana le había mentido.

-¿Por qué te enojas? no entiendo qué tiene de malo. ¿Sabes cuánta alegría traería a Sun Garden tener una PORNO?- Decía de lo más calmada y hasta alegre lo cuál hizo que Hiroto se enfadara más. Ella creía que el que lo hayan engañado era divertido. Corrió alejándose. Podía escuchar a Hitomiko llamándolo. No le hizo caso.

Entró de nuevo a la casa. Ya varios estaban despiertos, desayunando, mirando el televisor o algunos aún en la segunda planta conversando. Subió corriendo las escaleras incluso casi tirando o empujando a algunos en el camino. Tan rápido se fue que no notó que los demás lo contrario que en las últimas semanas, hasta se alegraban de verlo y varios quisieron llamar su atención. Obvio les entró la duda del por qué estaba así.

-Oye, Kiyama. Reina-chan te está buscando.- Escuchó a Suzuno cuando pasó corriendo a su lado. Haciendo caso omiso se encerró en su cuarto y colocó el seguro.

-Todos me vieron la cara de imbécil...- Se decía sentado en la silla de su escritorio. Escuchó cómo alguien llamaba a su puerta y hablaba a través de ella.

-¿No me oíste? Tu novia quiere verte.- De nuevo era Suzuno. Debajo de la puerta pudo notar que había más personas aparte de Suzuno frente a su recámara.

-¡Ella no es mi novia!- Gritó. Percibió cómo comenzabas los secreteos entre las personas que estaban afuera.- ¡Y todos ustedes también se pueden ir muy lejos! ¡Ni se les ocurra volver a hablarme porque yo no lo haré! ¡Me dan asco!- No se contuvo y ahora sí una fina lágrima brotó de sus ojos. La apartó rápidamente y reposó su cabeza entre sus manos al mismo tiempo apoyadas en su escritorio.

Minutos después alguien volvía a insistir que el pelirrojo deprimido lo recibiera. O mejor dicho LA recibiera.

-Hiroto, abre ya.- _Ella,_ la persona que menos deseaba ver.- Por favor...- Se asombró ya que ni siendo su novio la ojiazul imploraba. A NADIE. Y ahora se lo pedía por favor. Aún así qué necesidad de que ella le echara en cara de lo que ya se había enterado.

Los llamados no cesaban. Incluso hasta intentó llamarlo a su celular aún estando a una "puerta" de distancia. Hiroto también tenía un límite. Cansino y aún molesto se levantó y a fin le dio la cara.

-¿Qué quieres, Ulvida? ¿¡Acaso vienes a deci...!

-¡Ahora, Midorikawa!- La escuchó gritar y antes de poder reaccionar su cabeza estaba cubierta por una bolsa de tela. Y alguien le estaba amarrando las manos hacia atrás. Entre risillas y que se callaban entre ellos lo obligaban a caminar.

-¿Midorikawa? ¡O quien seas! ¡Suéltenme ya!- Se trataba de librar de sus "captores", no pudo ya que eran varios quienes lo tenían agarrado de los brazos y cuidaban que no se cayera por las escaleras.

Después notó cómo dejaban de caminar y lo soltaban, y ente bullicios escuchó a su "novia".

-No sea inquieto.

- ¿Quieres que empecemos a hablar de lo que no queremos que el otro sea?- Notó cómo liberaban sus manos y brazos, y cómo la persona que tenía a lado quién era probablemente la ojiazul le sacaba la bolsa de tela de la cabeza.- ¡Porque si es así tú eres una pu...!

-¡Hiroto!- Vio cómo Midorikawa se acercaba corriendo a él y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Tanto que se le dificultaba respirar. Aunque más le quitaron el aliento cuando notó en dónde estaba. Era el segundo comedor de la casa, frente al salón de juegos de los pequeños, sin embargo ésta vez estaba adornado con globos, diamantina, telas de colores colgando, y sobretodo un cartel enorme que decía...

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HIROTO!- Gritaron todos los presentes, absolutamente todos los habitantes del orfanato. Hasta Nagumo, Suzuno, Hitomiko, su "padre" y Midorikawa quien se lo había gritado en el oído. Los presentes esperaban la reacción de Hiroto...tenía un tic en el ojo y no se atrevía a moverse.

-¿Creíste que lo olvidaríamos?- Dijo la peliazul abrazándolo por los hombros y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿A que te gustó? ¿Verdad que sí? ¿VERDAD QUE SÍ?- preguntaba con insistencia el peliverde.

-... ¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños?- Cuestionó Hiroto haciendo que todos se rieran.

-Por supuesto que sí, Hiroto.- Interrumpía Hitomiko.

-¿O qué? ¿Se te olvidó?- Se burló Osamu que estaba a lado de ella. Pues al parecer tan alterado estaba que efectivamente, olvidó que ese día cumplía diecisiete años. El pelirrojo por un momento olvidó lo ocurrido anteriormente y estaba apunto de agradecerles el detalle...

- Aguarden.- Como dije: por poco se le olvida.- Todo esto es muy lindo, pero aún así... Se giró hacia Ulvida y después a ver a Midorikawa con el seño fruncido.- Mido, Ulvi ¿Me podrían explicar con muuucha calma... ¡QUÉ ES ESO DE LA PORNO! - Los aludidos se limitaron a botarse a carcajadas. Ya la peliazul algo más tranquila se lo explicó.

-Hiroto...es esto... _**P**__arty_ **O**frecida **R**ecordando **N**acimiento como **O**bsequio...**PORNO**

-No podíamos a andar por toda la casa mencionado lo de tu fiesta sorpresa.- Interrumpió Midorikawa.- No podríamos planearla, así que "hicimos" una forma de hablar de ella sin que sospecharas.

-Para celebrar al más lindo niño de mundo.- Concluyó Ulvida dándole un tímido y tierno beso en los labios al "festejado".

-¿¡Y no pudieron hacerlo de una forma menos perturbarte!- Les reprochaba más calmado el pelirrojo.- No saben el susto que me metieron cuando los oí detrás de tu puerta...- Cubrió las manos con su boca. Al segundo sintió cómo la mano de la chica lo golpeaba en la nuca. Ya lo esperaba.

-¡Hiroto Kiyama! ¡Qué te he dicho de escuchar conversaciones ajenas!- Regañaba la chica. Éste se sobaba la parte afectada.

-Lo siento, ya.

-Está bien.- Respondía tranquila.- Sólo por ser tu cumple te lo perdono.

-Aun así no entiendo varias cosas.- Interrumpió.- ¿Cómo es eso del trío? ¿Y de que Maquia no se podía levantar no sé qué día y que a Zell le dolía la cadera O YO QUÉ SÉ?

-¿Pues cuánto escuchaste?- Le preguntaba Midorikawa inculpándolo e interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Lo suficiente. Ahora respondan.- Ulvida intercambió miradas entre el peliverde y los presentes. Suspiró y comenzó a aclararle todo el zafarrancho.

-Queríamos traer a una banda "famosa" para tu cumpleaños pero no nos alcanzó. Así que entre los de Sun Garden decidimos formar una "mini-banda".

-Lo que no sabes es que Maquia sabe tocar la guitarra y Zell la batería. El día que nos fuimos al parque acuático ellos se quedaron ensayando ya que no tendríamos otra oportunidad para sacarte de la casa. Sólo que se la pasaron horas ensayando las canciones y de tanto estar sentado a Zell le agarró un dolor fuertísimo de cadera.- Explicaba Midorikawa.

-Y hace mucho que Maquia no tomaba una guitarra. Obviamente después de horas le dolían los hombros y toda la espalda.- Sentenció la chica.

-Exagerada.- Exclamó Zell entre dientes.

-Cállate que ese día sí me dolía.- Decía Maquia con un puchero en su cara.

-Ya practicado el sonido sería más fácil que Ulvida o yo nos acopláramos a cantarlas.- Hablo el peliverde de nuevo acercándose a los mencionados.- Y así se nos ocurrió la idea del trío musical.

-Ahhhh...- Hiroto se sentía más que le demostró que su mente ya no era tan inocente como antes.- Bueno bueno ¿y qué era eso que Midorikawa dijo de "de chicle o que brillen en la oscuridad"?- Miró a su amigo violentamente y éste se refugió detrás de Osamu.

-Se refería a los globos.- El chico la veía interrogante.- Mido consiguió unos sabor a chicle o que brillan en la oscuridad. Y la verdad no te la vas a pasar comiendo y chupando globos en una fiesta.

-Depende de qué tipo de fiesta…- La chica lo miró violentamente igual que el pelirrojo hace un rato haciendo que se callara.

- Y además prefería los que brillan en la oscuridad porque...pues...- Titubeaba la chica.- Era lo más cercano a unas estrellas que encontramos para que se viera de noche, y como a ti te encantan...

_-"A eso se refería con que le recordaban a mí..." _-¿Y qué pasa con Nagumo? ¿Eso de grabar...?- El aludido se acercó a él.

-Por Kami, cuánto escuchaste.- Expresó Midorikawa.

-Y cuando creí que ya te habías enterado. Menos mal que no hablé de más.- Aclaraba Nagumo golpeándolo ligeramente del hombro.

- Le pedimos a Haruya que nos ayudara a planear la fiesta, pero el "señor" dijo que era muy "divertido" e infantil para él...

-Así que le propuse que sólo grabaría.- Habló Nagumo sonriendo burlonamente debido a lo MUY confundido que se daba cuenta que estaba Hiroto.- Y también le prometí a Reina-chan que convencería a Suzuno de hacer lo mismo porque habría mucha gente. Ve, ya no cabemos.- Dramatizó el ex-capitán de Prominence. Miró a Suzuno y efectivamente, le sonrió de lado mostrando su cámara de video. Bien, ahora sólo le quedaba una dudita.

-¿Y qué era eso de que si te había gustado, y que Mido estaba muy cansado?

-¡Un día me las vas a pagar! ¿De verdad malpensaste todo eso?- Gritaba algo sonrojada por las incoherencias de su novio. Le indicó al peliverde que trajera algo. Éste obedeció apartando a los presentes de ahí. Llevaba cargando algo rectangular cubierto por una manta.- Se trataba de ésto...Mido, por favor...- Asintió y la destapó. Era un cuadro de Hiroto sobre cosas que había pasado en el Torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional a la edad de catorce. Y detalles como estrellas, cometas y estelas de luz.

-¿Ya te había dicho que Midorikawa dibuja y pinta muy bien?- Habló la chica.

-No tanto.- Rascaba nerviosos su mejilla.- Reina-chan me lo pidió de favor.

-¡Porque el señor helado jamás nos lo dijo!- Exclamaba Suzuno.- Tiene decenas de cuadros escondidos en su recámara.

-Decidimos apoyar a Ulvida con su idea porque no solemos tener fiestas aquí.- Hitomiko se acercó a él.- Y a los niños les alegraría tener una aunque sea pequeña.- Estrechó a su "hermano" entre sus brazos y soltándolo lo miró tiernamente.-Además, no íbamos a dejar pasar la oportunidad de celebrarte tus diecisiete años.

-¡Mi niño ya dejó de ser señorito!- Exageraba su mejor amigo.

-¿¡QUÉ…!- Exclamaron todos al unísono incluyendo a Ulvida.

-¡Midorikawa!- Reprendía Hiroto con su cara roja.

-Perdón. Me equivoqué.- Movía frenéticamente sus manos frente a su pecho.- Quise decir que ¡Hiroto ya es un hombre! ¡Ya no es un niño pequeño!

-No exageres.- Bromeaba el festejado. El peliverde fingió enfado para después calmar sus facciones y pasar un brazo por el cuello de Hiroto, y éste lo imitó.

-Bueno ya.- Interrumpía Nagumo con la cámara encendida.- Si ya limpiaste tu cochina mente de puberto "diecisiete-añero" ¿Podemos comenzar de una vez?- Pasaba la lente por todo haciendo que hicieran señas o mandaran saludos.

-¡Sí!- El chico de coleta corrió al estéreo y lo oprimió.- _I'm sexy and I know it…-_

-¡Eso no!- Ulvida de un movimiento se agachó logrando quitarle un zapato a su novio y quién sabe cómo dándole al estéreo para cambiar de disco y decepcionando al chico quien ya estaba bailando atrevidamente feliz de la vida.- Eso está mejor…-

Los más pequeños reían viendo a los grandes bailando, jugando entre ellos, y uno que otro ya borracho decir mil tonterías. Como Nagumo que le había agarrado un cariño a los cuenta cuentos.

-…Y el pequeño Suzuno le dijo al hada _Lovely_ Osamu _"¿cómo que no podré jugar?" _y la hadita _Lovely_ le respondió _"Pues con ese dolor de trasero que te cargas dudo que llegues a tres minutos"_ pero el regalo del pepino del kappa-super sexy-caperuzo- rojo-Nagumo lo dejó todo el día con una sonrisa a pesar de no tener cremita…

-¡NAGUMO!- Llegó el "pequeño" Suzuno tomándolo del cabello y comenzando una pelea entre los dos mientras que los niños se reían por su "espectáculo".

Aunque aún era temprano, horas después llegaron la mayoría de los jugadores, las managers y las antiguas jugadoras del equipo Raimon.

-Señor Hiroto.- Un niño de no más de cinco años lo jalaba del pantalón para llamar su atención. Éste le sonrió y se hincó a su altura.- No tuve oportunidad de decírselo antes.- Balbuceaba el pequeño.- Feliz Cumpleamañanos…

-Cumpleaños.- Corregía mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello.- Y gracias.- El niño se alegró y se le iluminaron los ojos. Estaba a punto de irse con los demás a jugar, sin embargo miró una vez más al chico.- Y espero un día tener una novia tan linda como la suya.- Ulvida a su lado se puso roja. No obstante se alegró. De verdad era su novia. Y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Yo creo que sí.- Le susurró antes de que el niño se fuera con los otros menores. Se levantó y abrazó a Ulvida por la cintura. Ésta por los hombros. Y ambos mirando a Midorikawa tratando de enseñarles a los menores a bailar, cabe mencionar que le chico ya estaba algo "pasado" de copas por algunas botellas de contrabando que Fudo había llevado.

-Entonces ¿te gustó la PORNO?- Dijo Ulvida por dentro aguantando la risa por la gran confusión que tenía su novio. Éste asintió.

-Deberíamos repetirla para tu cumpleaños.

-Oye, ahora que me acuerdo…- Se alejó un poco de él.- Cuando apenas te íbamos a descubrir la cabeza al llegar aquí…

-¿Sí…?

-Dijiste que yo era una "Pu…" ¿qué…?- Lo miraba intrigada. Hiroto se hizo un poco para atrás riendo nervioso.

-¿Quieres bailar…?- Divagó.

-Hi-ro-to.

-¿Entonces no quieres…?- Ulvida desvió la mirada para después aceptar su mano. Para que éste la llevara. Y antes de eso la atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios. Así estuvieron un rato más sin embargo Ulvida picaba su hombro para que abriera los ojos. Cuando lo hizo señaló hacia ¿el piso?

-¿Qué pasa…?-Hiroto lo imitó y se encontró con una bola de diez niños mirándolos curiosos.

-¿Por qué está lamiendo a la señora?-Cuestionó inocentemente uno de los niños antes de que Hiroto pudiera contestar o decirles algo.

-¿Quiere un globo sabor a chicle?- Habló una de las niñas ofreciéndole uno.- ¿Tiene hambre, Señor?- Hiroto aún tomado de la mano de Ulvida se hizo para atrás dejando a los niños confundidos.

-¡Hitomiko, los niños se están metiendo los globos a la boca!- Gritó avisándole. Y cuando los niños vieron a su hermana acercarse a ellos, Hiroto y Ulvida ya habían desaparecido al otro extremo de la habitación.

-Es por eso que a los niños no los dejan ver taranovelas.- Ulvida respiraba algo agitada después de correr evitando lastimar a la gente. Y es que ese comedor era grande.

-Cierto.- Hiroto se incorporó al recuperar el aliento.- Recuérdame prohibirles ese tipo de programas a NUESTROS hijos.-Eso llamó la atención de la ojiazul. No dijo nada, sólo afirmó lo que dijo.- ¿Y en qué estábamos…?- Hiroto la volvía a tomar del rostro, mas ésta lo detuvo.

-En que me ibas a invitar a bailar.- Recordó. Sabía que después tendría algo de tiempo de "caridad" con ella, pero ahora era mejor disfrutar como si no hubiera otra oportunidad.

Definitivamente, las PORNO, las más divertidas y las mejores de su vida…

**¡Viva las PORNO!**

**El significado de PORNO puede que no sea lo más brillante del mundo. La idea se me vino de golpe, al último pensé en qué podía significar.**

**¿Qué fue esto? Al parecer igual que el de "Principiante" y otros dos (creo) fue un fic de mi colección de "Doble Sentido" (se puede decir) pobrecito Hiroto, se puso más pálido de lo que ya es oyendo a Ulvi decir todas esas cosas. Cómo es que puede ver a Zell y a Maquia a la cara, yo no podría :3 ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hiroto! Sí, aunque su cumple sea el 18 de noviembre si no me falla la memoria, ¡se lo celebraré éste día! y en lo personal amé a los niñitos :3**

**Y con ésta me despido, nenes, porque…es mi último fic u.u …**

**¡No, no es cierto! Sólo que ya no soy un alma libre, ya que éste lunes REGRESO A LA ESCUELA TTTT^TTTT ¡no quieeeero! y es el último fic de mis vacaciones. Como saben cuando es época de escuela pues ando medio desaparecida y me tardo más en publicar. Y que conste que lo que fue éste mes y medio subí un bueeen~ de cosas. Lo terminé el martes pero quise esperar hasta hoy para subirlo, y porque mañana voy a estar algo ocupada. Así que dije **_**"Bueno, si es el último de mis preciosas vacaciones ¡que sea uno divertido!"**_** o traté, como sea, uno lindo y bien hecho.**

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, lo hice lo mejor que pude, de eso estén segurísimos. Juró por mi gatito y mis haditas no desaparecerme tanto tiempo, es que ya es 4to semestre y es más exigente Maldita SEA. ¡Take care, babies! Los quiero de a montón y porfa ríanse la próxima vez que vean a Hiroto XD sayitouu~ que la fuerza Inazuma los acompañe. Peace!**


End file.
